


DOLPHIN

by Atths2



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Plan, camping van, dolphin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atths2/pseuds/Atths2
Summary: Raquel and Sergio celebrate their victory after the 'dolphin plan'.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	DOLPHIN

**Author's Note:**

> Included marriage dialogue from s3e5.  
> Special tnx to V for proofreading💗

Dismayed, the police started to withdraw. 

Denver ran back into the bank with the white flag in his hand. 

The hostages, dressed in red jumpsuits, slowly pulled back from the balconies inside the building. 

Sighs of relief, laughter, euphoria and sounds of forceful lovers’ kissing filled the camping van parked by the road, in the middle of nowhere.

The gang won this battle. One of the most important battles in this war of resistance.

If Sergio learned something in the last couple of years spent with Raquel, it was that it’s ok to enjoy these given moments of happiness. It is ok to get your rocks off. This was that kind of moment. A moment for celebration. 

They stepped out of the van running to the deserted sandy beach. The excitement washed over them as she jumped into his arms and showered him with kisses. Never before was he able to share his elation with anyone. Now he had her by his side. Her passion, her wilderness, her strength. She filled him with emotions he never thought he could feel. He never felt as alive as he did with her.

He lifted her, holding her firmly against his body before he tripped and fell on his back pulling her with him. The sand under them was wet and sticky, the waves splashed them and they got wet in a second. It didn’t stop them from losing themself in each other. In this moment of bliss nothing existed except the two of them. They shut out the world around them, rolling over in the sea, bathed by the warm sun above them. 

He was roaming over her, his tongue probing her mouth as she wrapped her hands around his neck to stay above the water. She giggled into his mouth as he started to remove the soaked shirt from her shoulders. 

“I… I want you”, he breathed. The warmth spread through her body as she felt his hard-on pressing at her thigh. He started to quickly unbutton his trousers.

“Here?”, she chuckled, looking around them. 

There was nothing but the sea, sand and an empty road. It was not the first time they made love in the sea, but it was on their private beach. And it was during night hours. They were not as exposed as now. The truth was, it excited her and she felt the familiar tingle in her lower belly. 

“Yes, here… N…now” he said, as he pulled her trousers down her thighs. 

She could tell he completely lost control and she loved it. There, lying on top of her, was not the professor from the van. It was not the man whose main rule was no romantic relationships on a job. This was Sergio, the man who worshiped her in all the ways she could only dream of before she met him. 

He was… awkward at times, insecure, unadapted, stiff, but when it came to the intimate moments between them, he turned into a different person, impassioned, eager, consuming. 

She let go, pressing her lips to his as he pushed inside of her in one swift motion and started to move in the sync of the splashing waves against their bare bodies.

The air was filled with echoes of their moans and whimpers, carried by the summer wind, while they put the flags out for their victory.

The sun was slowly moving over the horizon, illuminating their serene figures sprawled over the sand. They had to get going before the dark so, still content and cheerful, they went back to the van to dry themself and hit the road again. 

Driving the van, she gave him a side glance and smiled, before looking back at the road in front of her.

“I would love to do a trip like this with you some weekend”, she sighed, her face blissful with the afterglow. “I mean, without having to rob anything.”

“Sure, it could be our honeymoon.” he blunted, without even thinking. 

“Yes.” she grinned at him and he chuckled back awkwardly. 

“Well, for that we’d need to get married first.” she mused. She won’t let this one pass by.

“Well, I am already living with your mother. Marrying you wouldn’t be a problem”, he concluded with a satisfying smile on his face. There he said it - he is ready to marry her. Piece of cake. _Way to go Sergio_ , he thought. But her reaction was not what he expected.

“Excuse me?”, her face contorted in disgust. “What the fuck was that?” 

“Sorry?”, he was confused, to say the least.

“Marrying me wouldn’t be a problem? What was that? A chickenshit marriage proposal? Eh?”, she went on revolting, without giving him a space to say anything. “You just put it out there, and then you wuss out?”

“It was just a comment…”, he managed, feeling defeated. 

“Forget it!” she continued, “Forget it. You’re making it worse…Call Marseille, go on…”

He was in shock, staring at her, not knowing what to say or how to react. The woman just changed in front of him from one second to another and it confused the shit out of him. He was really bad at this and he knew there was nothing he could do or say to make the situation better. So he decided to let go for now,

“Eh...sure.” he nodded, unclasping the safety belt to move in the back of the van. 

She didn’t really resent him for what he said. She knew that, as much as he was bright and intelligent, he was socially inept and she was ready to guide him to get from him what she wanted.

“Hey.”, she stopped him for a moment, her face serious as ever, “If you want to marry me…”, and then she burst in giggles, “...ask me the right way.”

Once again, he couldn’t find the right words. This woman knew how to make him speechless, making his brain shortcut. 

“Look for a place to pull over”, was all he could say right now. But in his mind, he accepted the challenge. Once this shit is over, as much as it will be tough for him, he will find a way to ask her to marry him. 

Some day.


End file.
